Second Chance
by KyureshomX
Summary: It is the year 2047, you follow Steven, who has lost EVERYTHING. No friends. No family. No home. Steven was gifted with a second chance of restoring your life. Saving your loved ones and your home. But home is where the heart is, and if you lose your heart- you have lost your home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, sorry for the hiatus, I really am going to make a conscious effort to make more stories. ANY WHO, this is a new story I have been thinking about making for quite a while, and today I finally decided to make it. You will figure out why it's called Second Chance soon. :3 Hue hue heu!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Rebecca Sugar/ Crewniverse/ Cartoon Network.**

It was a usual evening for Steven and Connie. They had decided to go inside the Universe's humble abode as they were entertaining themselves laughing out loud at the most ridiculous things they could find on Ronaldo's _KEEP BEACH CITY WIERD_ blog. Connie's Mum had to leave to get to hospital again, so on the way she dropped of Connie at Steven's house for a sleep-over. Not without choking on that last word. It was Connie's first time EVER at a sleep-over as her parents were always wary that she would get up to all sorts of mischief whilst there.

"So what do we do, Steven? Aren't you the sleep-over expert?" She joked.

"Weeeell," Began Steven, "I usually had sleep-overs with either the gems when I was a baby, or that ONE time with onion. I will never get over those beady eyes watching me all night. Couldn't sleep!" Steven nervously laughed. "He wouldn't stop..."

"There's definitely something up with that kid." Connie replied, trying to change the topic, His intense eyes sent shivers up her spine. After quite a decently long silence, Connie spoke,

"Steven, do you like having me. Around?" She asked.

Steven was quite taken aback by this because she sounded very serious and asked so suddenly. Never before had she ever been so direct with him, it was scary for him.

"Of course I do Connie, you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you here." He leaned over to her and held her hand, looked her in the eyes and said: "I should be asking you that. You're always so cool and laid back, I look up to you Connie."

"Steven I-"She tried to answer back but was cut off by a large BOOM.

"What was that?!" Steven exclaimed, startled. They both ran to the door of the house and peered eagerly onto the beach, scanning for what possibly the source could have been.

"THERE" Connie answered, just at the edge of the beach broad walk there was a billowing cloud of smoke dispersing into the air, followed by screams of the citizens.

They looked at each other in the eyes and they both knew that they must prepare for battle. They nodded in unison, understanding each others' thoughts and they both knew what to do. Connie grabbed the pink sword, eager to protect herself, Steven and Beach City

"LIOOOOOON!" Steven called, only for him to appear behind them a second later, nuzzling into his back. In one swift motion, Lion flung both friends into the air to land on his back. He turned his head around to growl at Steven. He was asking where to go. He knew that something was up, even being a lion, he could sense that danger was upon them.

"To the broad walk Lion, FAST!" Connie asked desperately. Lion turned around and darted towards the temple door only to roar and summon a pink, diamond-shaped portal and leap through it, his front paws pointing forward like a spear.

Moments later they burst onto the main path of beach city, just outside of the arcade. Lion skidded to a halt before resting his head down to let them off. They both patted Lion as thanks as they ran forward hastily to assess the problem. What they saw shocked them. The gems, including both Peridot and Lapis were circling the object, unsure what to do in such a situation.

It was a vessel, no bigger than a van, opal shaped with neon green veins scattered around the outer shell. It was plain white, blank with a few scratches on the covering, slightly tarnished and burnt from the impact and the atmosphere. It had impacted relatively hard with the ground to say the least, making a crater wider than it, shattering the windows of the _Big Donut_ and cracking the walls, crumbling like the pastries they made. The vessel was steaming, yet motionless. The infamous diamond insignia was imprinted on its' head.

Before they could react, a circular pad opened, pouring out some gems. There were 5 purple ones shaped like Amethyst's, 3 Aquamarines, 1 gem that resembled Jasper's gem and a glassy, red type of gem that was triangular in shape and very shiny. In a quick flash of light the gems started to take their form.

The 5 violet gems all turned into 5, Jasper-sized Amethysts with the diamond insignia on their collar bones. They eyed all of the gems around viciously. The 3 Aquamarines turned into...Well, Aquamarines. They all smiled in unison, smirking at the rebels. The only way to tell the apart was that one was shorter and fatter, the middle one had spiky hair and the other one was just as normal.

Finally the last one started to take form. It had a red hue all over its body. The arms were long and slender with concave knuckles that stuck out gracefully. The legs were average length but had some muscle to them. They ended at a boot with a metallic, studded end for extra kicking power. The face was fairly opal with menacing, sharp teeth that looked sharpened. It wore a black jumpsuit, similar to the others but with more padding and a blue diamond insignia.

"Garnet," Pearl whispered, "These are gem elites. They have a Rubellite!" She held her spear as Garnet summoned her gauntlets and stood with her teeth gritted, Amethyst cracked her whip from her gem, setting it alight for more damage. Lapis raised her hands, ready to summon water fist from the sea, Peridot just oogled at the elites and Steven and Connie both drew their weapons, they were all ready for war.

Even at this very tense moment everyone stood deadly still as they eyed each other from both sides. It was the elites who made the first move. Rubellite spoke first with a butch, serious tone.

"I thought that Peridot 5XG was bluffing when she said that the army, who shattered a diamond were so incompetent that they could barely tell a facet from a kindergarten. Although, she seemed to be telling the truth." She mocked, the other elites chuckled under their breaths at this remark also. The gems just all looked at Peridot who blushed deeply.

"Don't blame me! Hit them!" She cried trying to get out of it. At any other time the gems would have got her but now was too important for jokes and gags.

" ." Garnet warned

"Oooooo," the spiky Aquamarine remarked "She's brave. For a Fusion" Garnet just growled in reply.

Both sides knew that either side could come out victorious and that the fate of the earth hung in the balance. They were all prepared for all out battle. The elites grabbed their de-stableizers and the gems grabbed their weapons, Garnet leapt.


	2. Chapter 2, Shards of Hatred

**Hello everybody, KyureshomX back again with another chapter. Sorry for the delay, having a baby brother makes it harder to put out regular chapters. Enough about me! Here is the second chapter. I'm thinking about making a fanfic about Stranger things with a Steven Universe twist, lemme know if you think that it would be a good idea! Sadly I do not own Steven Universe.**

Chapter 2: Shards of Hatred

As Garnet glided through the air with tremendous speed, the homeworld gems were all ready. In less than a second, the chubby Aquamarine had Garnet in her tractor beam, freezing her in place, and flung her back through the ring on top of the Big Donut, out of sight. The next to attack were Lapis and Amethyst.

"Attack the Aquamarines!" bellowed Peridot "Without tractor beams, they're useless!"

Upon hearing this Lapis used her summoned water fists to slam down onto the Aqua-trio, their beams are useless against non-solid objects! Amethyst did a spin dash towards them. They, as expected, scattered in all directions, the crystal liquid following them hot on their tails. Amethyst arcing after them

With the Aquamarines occupied, Steven and Connie formed into Stevonnie. Their minds and souls as one as they both subconsciously knew that this battle was ever so important. As Stevonnie drew Rose's sword and summoned Steven's shield, she lunged at the Amethysts with the force of a thousand gems. That did not mean that they didn't put up a fight though, one of them cracked its whip from its gem, striking the air. The four others followed. Even though Stevonnie was fighting at full capacity, she was easily matched by the elite Quartz warriors. They clashed in the middle of the battlefield, sparks of energy flickering in the evening hue.

Not far away was Peridot and Pearl, attempting to fight Rubellite. Her signature weapon was a battle axe, it had a pink hue to it and was impossibly sharp. It was stained with the souls of thousands of victims. But Peridot and Pearl would not let them add to it. Pearl had been using her spear, slicing at Rubellite with every opportunity, which was not that often. Rubellite was so strong that every attack she threw at Pearl caused her spear to shatter into dust whenever Pearl blocked. Peridot was using her metal bending powers to fling random debris such as cars, vans and cutlery at random gems, missing too often.

It was only minutes later when Garnet had just flew through the wall of the Big Donut towards the fight, the fight had been taking its toll on the city. The constant barrage of water from the sea had caused the sea to recede backwards a good few meters. Lapis was looking very cheesed off and had poofed two Aquamarines which were now encased in ice. Stevonnie looked very battered and bruised, clothes ripped and torn, hair looking like a mop. 3 of the Amethysts had been poofed, their gems glimmering and reflecting in the sand. They had been bubbled. Peridot was passed out on the floor, unmoving and Pearl was being quickly over powered by a frustrated Rubellite who was yelling

"Fight like a REAL gem you pretty little Pearl"

Pearl looked as if she had only seconds left to live, her movements sluggish and uncalculated. She lunged at Rubellite, who responded with a step to the side and a swift but painful elbow into her mid back. This forced pearl onto her back, lying on the floor completely hopeless. As she swung down to end her, Garnet leapt forward, not caring about the outcome, blocking the blow. It hurt unimaginably, which caused the Crystal Gem leader to unfuse instantly, her components consisting of Ruby and Sapphire to be scattered onto the cold ground. This caused the whole battle to pause.

"Garnet!" Gasped Pearl, who was tearing up on the outside.

"Ha ha ha," Chuckled Rubellite, her eyes filling with joy and no regret. "Another bites the dust."In one swift motion she took out both Ruby and Sapphire in one swing, making both respective gems to 'ching' on the broad walk floor. The Aquamarines once frozen in ice were now reforming along with the Amethysts. In less than 10 minutes the whole Rebellion was devastated.

Peridot was picking herself up off of the floor. Before anyone said anything three, green hand warships were in the sky, immerging from the clouds. With a raise of her hand, Rubellite ordered the final blow to the rebellion. In sync the Peridots behind the wheel of the ships fired three large beams towards beach city. But the gems had no control. The homeworld gems left via warp-pad to the ships.

 _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to Love..._

Their impending doom was upon the gems. They had to accept their fate. The Ruby and Sapphire gems reformed, but to no praise. They quickly caught the gaze of everybody else. They had both accepted their fate. Instead of fighting...they held hands.

 _When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love... Like you...(Instrumental)_

They looked at Pearl who looked down at them and complied. Pearl looked to Amethyst, who had fat tears streaming down her cheeks, she wiped them slowly and held her friends hand. She looked to Lapis who had a tear forming in the corner of her eye. She slipped her hand between her friend's. Lapis looked to Peridot who smiled meekly at her and continued to the pattern sighing lightly. Stevonnie was at the end, crying quietly but visibly shaking. She knew that her shield would be no use.

 _I always thought I might be bad now I'm sure that_ _it's true... 'cause I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you...Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew... What makes you think I'm so special?_

Stevonnie lightly gazed down at Peridot. She grasped her hand and felt millions of times better.

"So this is how the Crystal Gems end.." Stevonnie stated whilst crying. This caused the rest of them to look at her empathetically.

"I guess so," Replied Sapphire, her head bowed, letting out a small but very visible tear. "At least we were good for something, we went down fighting. It's been a pleasure being with you all."

"I always thought that we would live forever but hey, a Gem can dream!" Amethyst laughed, but crying behind it.

"I have so many things that I wish I didn't do, but this is not one of them," Pearl said to no-one in particular. "I have felt what a family feels like, what friendship feels like and what... Love feels like. I hope we all meet in this next life"

"I have been a pain in the neck whilst being here, and I am very sorry, but being here made me feel... safe. Somewhere I belonged and could be myself. But I love you guys and always will do. Especially you Peri." Lapis added, meaning every word. Peridot smiled,

"I realise now my futile ways when I first came here, when we fought day after day but for what? Victory? Honor? No. We did it because we cared, and even though we now care about each other differently. I will never forget you guys, no matter what clod gets in my way." Peridot finished with a tear.

(guitar plays)

"I guess I'll have to face, that in this awful place. I shouldn't show a trace of doubt." Stevonnie begun.

"But pulled against the grain I feel a little pain," Pearl continued

"That I would rather do without" Ruby and Sapphire added

"I'd rather be free, free, free." Amethyst sung.

"I'd rather be free, free, free." Peridot and Lapis sung in harmony

"Free, Free, Free from here..." Stevonnie harmonized with everybody.

In the ship, the audio of the song was playing in the ships. All of the gems tearing up including Rubellite who kept it to in the corner of her eye.

Then the beam hit the city.


	3. Chapter 3, Crater of Memories

**Hello, Hi and welcome to chapter 3 of Second Chance! Last chapter we had the losing battle of the crystal gems, have they survived or not? Let's find out! P.s. Tell me if I should do a Steven Universe version of Stranger Things!**

Chapter 3: Crater of Memories

Darkness, that was all Steven could see, hear and feel. The feeling of being cold and alone was upon him. Steven heard an audible ringing in his ears, painfully loud, it was most likely from the impact. But wait... Was Steven not Stevonnie?

As he slowly opened his eyes he gazed upon what used to be his home, now it was a crater. The crater of memories which had been manifested in front of him. Steven clambered clumsily to his feet, tripping back onto his hands several times before he was able to get a clear view.

The stench of ashes filled his nostrils, making him cringe and eyes water. Where was Pearl? Garnet? Amethyst? Peridot and Lapis and Connie? He called out their names respectively loud and clear. It was only until a few moments later that he found the thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Pearl's gem. It was grey instead of its white, pure colour like usual. The gem had a big crevice through the centre of it, as if it never lived at all.

" _A gem has a physical form that it's gem projects, think of it like a hologram with mass. When the body is damaged or stressed it retreats back to it's gem for safe keeping until they have enough energy to regenerate. This way gems can put all of their energy into repairing themselves. But... if a gem is damaged and or shattered, they will cease to be..."_

Those familiar words of Pearl echoed around Steven's head dauntingly, it could not be, it isn't, is it? He refused to believe that his friends, family were gone. Losing loved ones is never easy, but having them die right before you is even worst.

He turned to his right and glanced over at a dim, purple gem _. Amethyst_ Steven recognised. He shed yet another tear for his other friend.

(Flashback/Memory)

" _Amethyst, fuse with me." Garnet commanded_

" _AAAAA!" Amethyst squealed, Bubbling with happiness._

 _(Another Flashback)_

" _Ha, ha, you care about me" Amethyst remarks in her reverse, cracked voice. Steven smiles warmly at her._

(End)

Steven was very upset at remembering his past, it was too painful now, once warm and happy memories were turned into sour and agonizing ones.

He turned again to see Ruby and Sapphire's gems lying dreadfully on the ground, once again with giant crevices in the gems, giving them a greyish, dull colour scheme.

(Flashback)

" _Aa aa aaaaa aa aa." Sapphire was singing, like a beacon to her companion, Ruby. Steven called out to her and moments later came upon the discovery of Garnet's fusion._

 _(Another flashback)_

" _I know so many things that can hurt you," Garnet called out to Steven in the blustering winds and terrible rain "I never wanted one of them to be me"_

 _(End)_

Steven was finding it all too over-whelming for him, especially after seeing Lapis Lazuli and Peridot next to each other.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Thank you, Steven." Lapis remarked happily. Steven had helped her after being cracked, making her feel much better._

" _No prob, Bob" Steven replied jokingly_

" _It's Lapis" She replied, not getting the joke._

 _(Flashback)_

" _This plan sucks" Lapis replied in a snidy manner, pretending to hate the idea of baseball. After all she did name herself Bob._

 _(End)_

 _(Peridot Flashback)_

 _STEVEN:"If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern, just repeat after me..._

 _Life and death and love and birth..._

 _Peridot: "Life and death and love and birth"_

 _Steven: "Singing me-fa-me-me-fa-mi-ti-la,"_

 _Both: "And peace and war on the planet earth"_

 _(Flashback)_

" _Earth is our home too, isn't it worth fighting for?"_

 _(Flashback)_

" _YOU CRYSTAL CLODS!"_

 _(End)_

Steven at the end of reminiscing, poor Steven had cried out all of his tears ten-fold. There was only one sound amongst the rain and sobbing.

"Steven!" Connie's voice, it was coming from under some rubble.

"Connie! I'm coming!" Steven yelled.

He shifted the rubble, clawing at it ferociously, freeing Connie. But it was no use. Even though the rubble had shifted, Connie was not looking good. She had been bruised and battered. Her arm was twisted along with her legs. The glasses are dust and she has ripped clothing. The only way that she was alive was because the fusion acted like a shield, deflecting most of the blast.

"Steven I-"Connie began, but was cut off by Steven,

"Connie, shush. I need to get you somewhere safe!"

"It's too late Steven. Get yourself out of here"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"You have to!"

"I won't!"

"Why? I'm not worth it!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not"

"You are to me!" Steven yelled, catching her off guard

"You mean so much to me Connie, don't leave me" He whispered, holding her close. They both shed a tear.

"You know what's great?" Connie asked, coughing up blood.

"What?" Steven replied

"I now know why you still care about me"

"How is that?"

"Because you love me" She answered, coughing up more blood.

"I-I don't k ow what to say Connie" Steven reacted, blushing.

"I do love you Connie, I just wish that there was more time in the world to do so," Steven cried. "It's all my fault. If I had only protected you!"

"I have less time, Steven. Answer me truthfully." She asked. He nodded.

"Why is it that now that I am going to die, I feel scared. For as long as I can remember when faced with the thought of death I felt as if it would be peaceful. But now that it is here, I want to live. I don't want to die Steven!"

"Connie-"Steven began for her to only continue.

"Is there a heaven Steven?"

"Y-yes of course Connie, You're too good for heaven, you would go somewhere even better. Home."

"But you're my home Steven. I will miss you."

"I will never forget you" He said.

"Neither. Goodbye. Jam Bud." And with that, she was gone. Never coming back. Steven cried for the ump-teenth time that day. But he would be determined to find a way to get them back. He will find a way...

Preview for next chapter:

(30 years later)

The planet is under Homeworld control, no farming but just patrols. It was 30 years that day that the Homeworld gems destroyed Steven's home. He had just been running from the robonoids for stealing a quantum-triplet-capacitizer. The final ingredient for his last shot.

Once he reached a warehouse and was sure that the coast was clear, he entered.

"Is it ready now that you have the last part?"

"Of course, Steven" But you will have one shot. Ok?"

Steven had never been so sure about something in his entire life. He said yes and that was that...


	4. Chapter 4, The Contraption

**Hello, hi and welcome back to Chapter 4 of Second Chance :3! Last time, we had Steven mourning for the loss of his friends, feel sorry for him yet? Just so you know, the reason that Steven survived the blast was because he was in a fusion, it acted as a shield. Due to Garnet being un-fused, she was lost as well. Connie died because she is not as durable as Steven because he's a gem! So any-who... Back to the story (P.S. Should I still do that Stranger things series or not, just asking)**

 **Chapter 4: The contraption**

30 YEARS LATER – 2047

In a period of 30 years, a lot can change. Planet Earth learnt this the hard way. First the industrial revolution, then the technological revolution. But the inhabitants of Organic 23346, which is what homeworld had named Earth after the invasion, were there to witness the capture of their home.

It had started on that day 30 years ago, when the crystal gems had lost that battle to the Emerald hands of homeworld and its troops. After that battle homeworld had learnt about how pitiful Earth's defences were and decided to follow it up with a planetary scale invasion, in vain of Pink Diamonds death. Earth had been completely over-run in less than a week. As a result a small group of humans were forced underground, and this is where the chapter begins.

A blue eye was chasing a cloaked figure down the deep dark streets of the green Emerald district of Empire city, as Beach city was rebuilt as a reminder to not rebel against the Diamonds. The blue eye was made to detect humans because homeworld had wanted to dispatch any humans to the zoo made on the moon for blue diamond. They had already taken almost all of the population, save for a few rebels and hiders. The figure was running faster than they had ever ran before, they had ever ran before because they had stolen something very, very rare.

It was the last piece his crew needed to make the contraption. But there was only one of these parts EVER made. The figure took a turn, down a shadowy alleyway, the blue eye following him like a predator. The figure stopped. He had run straight into a dead end! The eye let of a signal to all of the other blue eyes in the area, cornering the figure. There were now 5 blue eyes all aiming at the man. The centre one sent out a blue ray, illuminating the man. The light flickered, confirming the man as a humanoid.

It was the centre one that fired first, the blue lightning bolt flickering towards him. It was about to hit him but then... He summoned a pink shield from his belly button to deflect the blast at it. The other eyes seemed to be taken away by shock. Before they knew it, the figure had removed his cloak and revealed Steven Quartz Universe! He was a lot more grownup now and had some short stubble on his chin, he still wore the same clothes, just a bigger size and his body was more toned out due to the fighting. He threw his shield in a Captain America like manner and managed to boomerang through all of the eyes before they could do anything else. In the distance he could hear some footsteps heading towards his position. He had to leave right there and then.

As Steven left the alleyway, there was Jasper with her helmet on, posed to attack and Several robonoids and Red and Blue eyes.

"We meet again Rose Quartz, how about you hand over that do-hickey and then maybe I'll go easy on you?"

"You homeworld gems never learn do you?" Steven replied in a stern voice. Jasper loosened up a bit and glared at Steven, her mind clearly clouding with wonder.

"What do you mean?" She growled back at him

"You never get that you cannot just trample over any planet that gets in your way," Steven suddenly whistled loudly, " and I will not let the likes of you do bully us humans any longer!"

"What do I care, I'm stronger than any of you filthy organics, just try me." Jasper spat at Steven

"But there is one thing that you must understand." Steven stated boldly summoning his shield, "We..." He took a low stance. "Are..." He gritted his teeth "The crystal..." He formed two jagged, crystal shard like gauntlets on his hands, surprising Jasper, "GEMS!" and with that Steven leapt, with a large group of other Humans jumping out of the dimly lit streets to challenge the robonoids and Red and Blue eyes, Steven taking on Jasper as he unleashed all of his pent-up rage.

He clashed his fists against her helmet, throwing them both back, before Jasper did her spindash into him. Steven had faced this before and was well prepared, he threw his shield at the ground, flicking her off of the ground, where Steven upper-cutted her in the jaw, sending her flying. She landed on top of a nearby building, where she dashed towards the ground yet again. Steven then responded with an extra large shield to counter her, the two power houses colliding in the middle of the battlefield with a large explosion, sending everything but Jasper and Steven flying away.

"Not bad" Jasper replied, she was very battered and was scratched up "For a human, I can see why you guys are a pain in homeworld's neck"

"Thank you," Steven replied through torn clothes and a scowling face. "I'm now finally seeing why a brainless meat-head like you can be a pet for the Diamonds" He shot back. Jasper growled, summoned her helmet yet again and decided to take a more hands on approach. She swung viciously with a right hook which Steven countered with another punch. She jabbed multiple times, Steven countering equally as fast as her. After a few moments, she was getting angrier and angrier as time went on. Jasper threw 1 sloppy punch and Steven then side stepped her and upper-cutted her into the air yet again, but this time Steven jumped up with her. They glided in mid air together throwing and parrying each others' attacks. ( **Think of like a DragonBallZ scene in the air where they attack and counter each other)**. Steven then grabbed Jasper's leg and threw her towards the ground with all of his might but Jasper grasped his leg and threw him instead. He hit the ground with and large ash cloud. By the end of it Steven was extremely hurt and was covered in cuts and bruises.

"I knew that you never had it in you," Jasper spat at him, Steven could only groan in response. "Not only did you fail to save this planet once, but twice! You are nothing, and for that you die." She lowered her hand to his neck, picking him up. She shifted her arm into a sharp point and aimed it at Steven's gem.

"Any last words Rose before your rebellion ends forever?"

"Yes," Steven muttered. "Never give enough time to ask that question, rookie mistake." Steven chuckled.

"Wha-" Jasper began but was cut off by Steven thrusting into her with Rose's sword.

"Ha," Jasper began to laugh "After all of this, Rose still got me."

"It doesn't have to end like this Jasper, there's always a place for you" Steven offered. He was now back on his feet, and offered out his hand.

"Thank you for the offer but I cannot. Just end me please. The diamonds will do it if you don't. I would rather die by the hand of a warrior then the hand of a superior."

"Ok" Steven replied

"You know what the funniest thing is?" Jasper asked chuckling.

"What's that? Steven wondered

"Rose was innocent" and with that, Jasper disappeared into a cloud of dust, her gem gliding down to the floor. As much as Steven didn't want to, he put his foot over her gem, and stepped down, shattering it. He looked away, he was better than them, was he not?

By the time Steven had returned to his home base, nearly everybody was lying in sick bay. As he entered the room, everything stopped. Every eye was on him. He cleared his throat and raised his fist in the air triumphantly. Everybody cheered, or at least groaned in a cheerful way. His friend Milo grabbed him by the arm and whispered to him.

"Do you have it?" He asked eargerly, his hands together in a praying position.

"Of course" Steven replied cheerfully, handing him the piece.

"Finally!" Milo exclaimed "You have no idea how many lives have been spent on retrieving this."

Milo lead Steven into a back room where a contraption was being held. It was about 10 feet tall, 6 feet wide, covered from top to bottom in wires and cables and gem technology they had acquired over the course of 29 years, it was a year before they made the band of rebels of course. Milo hurried over to the machine labled _Grandfather Clock_. He inserted the Item into the empty hole and it sprung to life, the cabled charging up and glowing, a gentle hum coming from the machine.

"EUREIKA!" Milo exclaimed, his years of hard work paying off. "Shall we begin?"

Meanwhile...

Two guards were standing at the backdoor of the warehouse, checking for signs of any gems and or enemies. The one on the left was the first to fall down unconscious. His fellow guard, seeing this pressed the red button to his left and the lights blared. He was next to fall.

Back in the main room...

The lights went off, alerting everyone in the building. In less than a minute the whole building was flooded with gems of every kind, Amethysts, Aquamarines, Agates and Topazes. They didn't care for capturing the rebels, they just killed them on sight.

In the contraption room Steven and Milo had been barricaded in there, a big safe door between them and certain death.

"We have to save them!" Steven exclaimed

"No! And what? Lose all of our hard work? You can fix this later after the machine works, but until then, you stay put!" And with that, the machine started charging up.

"TRANSPORT I T-MINUS 30 SECONDS" The machine exclaimed. The safe door was immediately flung open, the homeworld gems flooding into the room. Milo saw this and pressed the blue bubble button, which surrounded the machine in a blue bubble to protect it. Milo charged at the gems with a destablizer but was quickly taken down by a Topaz.

"We have to stop the machine!" The same Rubellite from beach city exclaimed. She swung at the machine but was flung back by the outburst of the energy.

"MACHINE IN PROGRESS – HAVE A NICE DAY" And in an instant, the whole Emerald district went up in a mushroom cloud as a result of the energy used for the machine vaporizing everything instantly.

-Blur that was all Steven felt. He looked down at himself and saw his old t-shirt. And the gems in front of him with his dad.

 **ALL WE BE EXPLAINED NEXT TIME!**


End file.
